


hands

by tinfoilunicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfoilunicorn/pseuds/tinfoilunicorn





	hands

i had hollowed out for myself a place  
in my chest;

i wasn't sure how to fit you.

skin wore paper-thin as  
the thrumming of a new beat beckoned  
and rattled against my ribcage.  
i dreaded the moment those bones   
could no longer contain my heart,  
and i held my breath as if i could   
stop it from   
falling.

but it was such a lovely thing  
to fall,  
for into His hands i landed;  
only in the cradle of His palms  
does my soul find sanctum.

i just never thought He would  
create a door.

i confess  
i did not want to be disturbed,  
as if quietness of mind  
and fullness of heart   
was a delicate balance i alone  
could sustain.

(in truth, i dared not peer  
into the unknown  
for fear of seeing myself laid  
so terribly bare.)

but when you looked at me  
underneath the expanse  
of age-old constellations,  
i knew you were no intruder nor solicitor

but a gift.

and as the space between  
my lungs grew tight,  
your fingers threading with mine,

finally  
i exhaled.


End file.
